


A Room With a View (Of Aki)

by Queen_Saru



Category: SID (band)
Genre: Bad movies, M/M, Orgy, fake plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts off as a movie night quickly devolves into something a little less family friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room With a View (Of Aki)

The skirt was Mao’s. What Mao was wearing if Aki had his skirt on, Aki wasn’t sure, but that was the least of his worries at that moment.

The shirt was Shinji’s. It was a little too big on his own slightly narrower frame, but it smelled like the other guitarist, and Aki liked that. He knew that Shinji was only wearing his jeans now because he was resting against the other man’s back and his bare skin was hot even through the fabric of the shirt.

The skirt was Mao’s, the shirt was Shinji’s, and the underwear _had_ been his, but now the mouth was Yuuya’s, and Aki wasn’t even sure where his underwear _was_ , nor did he care, because Yuuya had a very nice mouth, and he liked it where it was much more than he had the underwear.

It had started with a night in. Some weird American movie that Mao had insisted they all needed to watch; _A Room With a View of a Staircase and a Pond of Death_ or something equally as ridiculous, and a case of beer.

Sandwiched between Shinji and Yuuya on the couch, Mao flopped on the floor at his feet, Aki had managed to get through one and a half bottles of beer and about half an hour of what was a thoroughly pointless (and subtitled) film before he felt the warm crawl of fingers sliding up under the back of his t-shirt. A small jab of his elbow had Shinji making a muffled sort of squeak that immediately had Yuuya snorting with laughter, because he’d been watching the whole thing.

“Perverts,” Aki muttered, taking another swig of beer.

Shinji just grinned, though this time it was past Aki and at Yuuya.

He should have known better, and in a way, he had, but it still took him by surprise when they teamed up and turned it into a double assault, warm calloused fingers sneaking every where they could touch faster than Aki could knock them away.

Eventually Mao noticed, attention torn away from the movie by the breathless little whimper that Aki made when Shinji’s deft fingers found his pierced nipple and _pulled_ just enough to wring that noise from him.

“No fair,” Mao pouted, shifting onto his knees and wriggling between Aki’s now lax legs, the bassist’s head flopped back against the back of the couch. “It’s my apartment, you have to share!”

Yuuya grinned over at Shinji, who stilled in his torture of his band mate to meet Yuuya’s gaze for a moment before turning dark eyes to Mao.

“We’ll share... if you give us your skirt,” Shinji said, voice filled with such amusement that Aki lifted his head and looked back and forth between all three of them. “Aki-chan has such nice legs...”

Aki couldn’t remember how they got his jeans off and the skirt on, nor when Shinji’s shirt had replaced his own, but he also couldn’t care too much, because now it’s Mao’s skirt, Shinji’s shirt, Yuuya’s mouth, and someone’s fingers that are slick with lube and teasing him in such a mean way that he was ready to kick out with one powerful leg, uncaring of who he did damage to.

Shinji’s hands were still warm against his bare skin, one on the flatness of his muscled belly, playing with the charm of his belly ring, while the other alternated between his nipples, tugging at his pierced one and pinching at the other just hard enough to have him gasping every now and then. It’s a soft sound, but the room is mostly quiet, and if it weren’t for Shinji’s lips on his own, it would be perfectly audible.

Instead the other guitarist was drinking up every sound that he let loose like it tasted delicious – and knowing how strange Shinji could be, he probably did think such sounds were tastier than any food.

Tangling strong hands in Yuuya’s dark hair, Aki had to fight not to push his hips up into the warm mouth that was currently driving him out of his mind. He’d done that once, and had learned that it was a very short path to being bitten – or denied.

“Hate you,” he gasped out, not sure he was directed his half heartedly venomous words towards. At this point, it might have been all of them, because they were all equally to blame for the torture he was undergoing.

A soft giggle met his words, even as sharp teeth scraped the tense muscle of one inner thigh. Before Aki could roll his eyes at Mao’s apparent amusement for his hatred, the warm fingers that until then had just been teasing, suddenly pushed inside. The surprise and suddenness of the motion had him doing just what he’d been fighting not to do and he couldn’t stop himself from arching his back and pushing his hips up, cock inadvertently pushing deeper into the warmth of Yuuya’s talented mouth.

It felt so delicious, but an apology was quick on Aki’s tongue even as he felt Yuuya pull back, the sound wet and overloud in the hushed quiet of the living room.

“Mao,” Yuuya said grumpily, one hand reaching out to grab hold of the other man’s fluffy blond hair and pull hard. “Give a man some warning.”

A tiny part of Aki’s brain was impressed that even as he responded, Mao continued to move his fingers inside of him, sneakily adding a third as well. The rest of his brain – as well as his cock – just wanted Yuuya’s mouth back where it belonged.

“It’s no fun if I tell you,” Mao replied. “I want to hear the noises he makes!”

A warm and calloused palm suddenly wrapped around Aki’s neglected erection, and warm lips smiled upside down against his own.

“You’re my favourite, Shinji-kun,” Aki said a bit breathlessly, grateful for the resumed touch. Foreplay was nice – very nice when it was also very literally four-play – but satisfaction was just as nice, and Aki wasn’t in the mood to be endlessly teased tonight; which meant of course that he was probably going to be.

“No fair.”

Aki let out a soft laugh against Shinji’s lips at Yuuya’s pouted words. It turned into an equally soft gasp when warm hands slid up his naked thighs, pushing the skirt he wore up until it was bunched around his waist and he was bare from there down. It was impossible not to blush when he like this, even if he’d been in this position numerous times before. He only ever truly let go of his inhibitions when he performed, so to be put on display, even just for men that were as close to him as family, he couldn’t stop the embarrassment that struggled to creep up.

“Pretty pink,” Mao said softly, licking a wet stripe up the inside of one thigh even as he tugged his fingers free. “You taste good.”

Yuuya laughed at that. “Yeah... he does.”

A light touch danced over the head of his erection, causing his hips to jerk up and into the loose circle of Shinji’s fist still wrapped around him. The soft muted crinkle of foil and a light laugh were his only warning before Mao was between his thighs and pushing inside, filling him up in a way that his fingers only wished they could.

“Over,” he managed to get out, sitting up just enough to try and roll onto his belly. It had been impossible not to feel Shinji hard against his back, and after how nice the other man had been to him, Aki wanted to return the favour.

He barely waited for Mao to pull free before he was on his knees on the couch, balancing himself carefully on the narrow piece of furniture. A tiny yelp escaped him when Mao pushed back in without warning, hands braced on his hips. It was only his quick reflexes and Shinji’s sudden grip on his newly shorn hair that stopped him from slipping off the side of the couch.

“I miss your braids,” Shinji pouted as he ran his hands through Aki’s ever-soft hair, tugging on a handful of strands now and then. “This isn’t as fun or easy to wrap around my hands.”

“It was a pain,” Aki replied, voice a bit breathless from the constant press and retreat of Mao inside of him. Fumbling to undo Shinji’s jeans without losing his precarious balance, Aki didn’t say anything more once his mouth was occupied, greedily taking the other man’s cock inside it. He vaguely heard Yuuya complain to Mao that now _he_ wasn’t sharing, but he was more concerned with the pretty sounds that Shinji made as he sucked him off.

Lost in the warmth and taste of Shinji’s cock and the feel of being fucked so thoroughly and lazily, Aki only came back to his senses when Mao pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and wanting. Whining softly around his mouthful of Shinji, he reluctantly pulled his head back and turned to glare at Mao over one shoulder.

He expected to see him arguing with Yuuya, but instead the small blond had effectively shut Yuuya up by crawling into his lap and kissing him hard enough that a tiny line of blood was making a slow track down Yuuya’s chin.

Rolling his eyes, Aki sat up and reached for a new condom, ripping it open and smoothing it efficiently down Shinji’s still hard erection.

“Mao-chan’s loss,” he said with a grin as he sat in Shinji’s lap, easing the other man inside of him, supported by calloused palms on his hips.

Shinji just grinned as he tugged Aki down for a kiss and to speak against his lips. “My gain.” He loved the way Aki felt around him, tight and hot and perfect, and as much as he enjoyed watching him _get_ fucked, he liked fucking him a whole lot more.

Hips rolling in a steady rhythm, Aki rode Shinji’s lap in a graceful and undulating way that made the other guitarist think of strippers. He half wondered if he could ever convince Aki to dance for them like that. It was probably wishful thinking, but it was a damn nice thought. Wrapping his hand back around Aki’s own cock, he tightened his fist and smiled against the noises that spilled from Aki’s mouth.

A sharp (and unsurprisingly in tune) wail cut through the soft pants and groans that filled the almost silence of the room, and Yuuya’s laugh followed it.

Aki found himself grinning against Shinji’s mouth as they kissed, because maybe just a tiny bit, he enjoyed when Mao ended up on the bottom, control taken from him. It didn’t happen often, the constantly energized singer was too in control for that, but when it did happen, it was a sight to see.

Twisting a bit in Shinji’s lap to look over at the other two members of his band, he felt his eyes go dark as he watched Yuuya move hard and fast inside of Mao, pressing him into the back of the couch. If it weren’t for Mao’s hand moving hard and fast on his own cock, Aki would have worried that Yuuya was smothering him against the fabric.

A sharp flash of pain radiating down his cock had Aki gasping, stilling his own motions as he turned back to Shinji to find the other man’s thumbnail pressed ever so slightly into the slit of his cock.

“Ass.”

“Not exactly. Do we need an anatomy lesson, Akihito?” Shinji asked with a wicked grin, calloused thumb rubbing over the sticky head in a way that had Aki’s hips jerking forward into the motion.

“Fuck you,” he managed to choke out, arms coming up to wrap around Shinji’s shoulders so he could lean in and bury his face in the curve of the other man’s sweaty neck, needing to come so badly that it was almost a physical pain by now.

“Another night, babe,” was all Shinji said in response as he kept one hand on Aki’s cock and the other on his hip, shifting just a little bit so that his back was against the high back of the couch and his feet were flat on the carpeted floor, allowing him to push up into Aki even as he pulled him down.

A few more tight strokes and he felt Aki all but dissolve against him, muscles tightening and then going limp as he spilled between them.

Dropping his hand as soon as he felt it grow wet with Aki’s release, Shinji moved it to the other man’s bare hip and pushed through the tightness of his body a few more times, finally letting go with a soft moan, spilling into the condom.

Catching his breath, he nudged Aki gently when the bassist didn’t move, just continued to rest against him like a warm and sweaty body pillow. “... y’alive?”

“No,” Aki mumbled in response. It had been awhile since their last time, and he was feeling deliciously spent and boneless, with no interest at all in moving. Turning his head slightly to the side so he could rest his cheek on Shinji’s bare shoulder, he watched with affectionate dark eyes as Yuuya and Mao moved together in their own rhythm until they came, one after the other. “I think you killed him,” he said tiredly to Yuuya, watching with a bit amusement as Yuuya pulled out and Mao seemingly melted onto the surface of the couch like he was made of putty.

“Nah,” Yuuya replied, wrapping one arm around Mao’s thin waist and lifting him up easily so he could sit down and Mao could flop into his lap, naked and unconcerned. “He’ll be fine in a while.”

Mao let out a soft snort of laughter at that, but didn’t open his eyes. “Can we finish the movie now?” he finally asked when he got his breath back, though he didn’t stir from where he lay.

“No.”

Shinji was the first to say it as he idly trailed a hand up and down Aki’s back, not caring that the other man was getting his shirt all sweaty – or that he had also most likely come on it.

“It was really weird,” Aki added in. “Sex is better.”

Mao pouted and opened his eyes, but it was kind of hard to disagree. His mouth curved suddenly in a wide grin that Yuuya couldn’t see but that had Shinji and Aki wondering if they should try and regain muscle tone and make a run for the door. “... does that mean we can go again?”

Aki groaned and buried his face back against Shinji’s warm shoulder. “Not this second.”

“... how about now?”

A small yelp followed Mao’s bratty question, and Shinji had to laugh at the bright pink handprint that suddenly glowed on the singer’s bare hip.

“Yuuya-kun, good luck~,” he sang softly even as he got to his feet, forcing Aki with and leading the half asleep man to the bathroom to clean up and redress before they flopped down on Mao’s plush bed, uncaring that they were taking up all the space. Yuuya and Mao probably wouldn’t join them for hours, and when they did, they’d find a way to make room.


End file.
